Nintendo:E3 2008 Center
E3 2008 has officially started! For all of the up to the minute news and information, be sure to check back here often. Not only will we report on the news that comes from the show, though we'll also reveal all of the little tidbits of info that we can from the games that are present. E3 News and Info *Miyamoto explains lack of core titles. *Sonic to be in Samba de Amigo. *Mega Man 9 boxart. *Musiic Party: Rock the House announced. *Puzzle de Harvest Moon 2 announced. *Roogoo heading to Wii and DS. *Gradius Rebirth announced for WiiWare. *Pikmin 3 confirmed! *Even more City Folk details. *Major Conduit multiplayer news. *Take-Two press conference. *Everything we know about AC: City Folk. *Dead Rising announced for Wii. *New Transformers and Wolverine games announced. *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 information. *Guitar Hero: On Tour Decades announced. *Miyamoto talks Kid Icarus. *Ubisoft press conference information. *Kirby Super Star Ultra information. *Mystery Case Files: * E3 Highlights The following are highlights that'll occur at E3 and what time they start: Monday Monday is mostly about Microsoft - you'll have their press conference, a Gears of War 2 reception, and a Shane Kim round table, though for Nintendo fans, you have the following: 3 pm: Electronic Arts press conference Tuesday 9 am: Nintendo's press conference starts. 9 am: At the same time, the show floor opens up. 2:30 pm: Ubisoft press conference 4:30 pm: Capcom press conference Wednesday 9:15 am: E3 keynote by Governor Perry. 10:45 am: Take two press conference 1 pm: "State of the Industry" keynote 2:30 pm: Konami press conference Major E3 Games *''Castlevania Judgement'' - Wii *''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia'' - DS *''Chrono Trigger DS'' - Nintendo DS *''de Blob'' - Wii *''Facebreaker'' - Wii *''Fatal Frame: MotLE'' - Wii *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' - Nintendo DS *''Lego Batman'' - Wii, Nintendo DS *''Madden 09'' - Wii, Nintendo DS *''MadWorld'' - Wii *''Mario Super Sluggers'' - Wii *''Tomb Raider: Underworld'' - Wii, Nintendo DS *''Skate It'' - Wii, Nintendo DS *''Sonic Chronicles: TDB'' - Nintendo DS *''Spyborgs'' - Wii *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' - Wii, DS *''Wario Land: Shake It!'' - Wii Other Pages *Pre-E3 Previews. *Predictions. What is E3? E3 is the place where all of the big name video game companies show off their games for the following year (or even farther). Nintendo will likely show off their holiday titles, and in the end of the conference will, as usual, probably announce a surprise game such as Kid Icarus or a new Zelda. After all of the big three have their conferences, then it's off to the showroom, where the critics will be able to play 100's of demos of games they've never played before anyone else gets the chance. Afterwards, they'll write about their experience through magazines or their website for everyone else to enjoy. While I'll obviously not be there, I'll keep a close eye on everything going on and will report it all on this page or on one of the sub pages. I'm very devoted to this event - in 2005 I stayed up for 4 days in a row without any sleep whatsoever. Eventually I was sitting in a chair and actually collapsed out of it and fell to sleep. I'll know about everything that goes on - every big game announcement, every minor detail about a game you've never heard of, and anything else that happens to occur at this wondrous event! Big announcements that have occurred in the past - *The Nintendo 64 and of course Super Mario 64 as well as the Virtual Boy *The Nintendo DS and all of its hit games *The Game Boy Micro *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (and Miyamoto dressed up as Link!) *The Wii (then known as Revolution) and its Virtual Console *Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Metroid Prime 3 *Mario Kart Wii, the Wii Wheel, the Wii Zapper and Wii Fit Who's going to be there? Each year, a good amount of companies visit E3 to show off their newest titles. This year, however, a multitude of companies have backed out. The following is a list of companies who are going to intend the convention. If your favorite comapny isn't listed, then don't get your hopes up for a showing. Some comapnies, however, have confirmed that they'll conduct their own special event following or before E3, so that's good news. (note: this list contains both comapnies who have games on Nintendo consoles and those that don't). *Akella - No Nintendo games *Atari, Inc. *Bethesda Softworks - No Nintendo games *CAPCOM Entertainment, Inc. *Crave Entertainment *Disney Interactive Studios *Eidos, Inc. *Electronic Arts *Konami Digital Entertainment America *LucasArts *Microsoft Corporation - No Nintendo games *Midway Games, Inc. *MTV Games *NAMCO BANDAI Games America, Inc. *Nintendo of America, Inc. *Rebellion *SEGA of America *SCEA, Inc. - No Nintendo Games *Sony Online Entertainment - No Nintendo games *Square Enix, Inc. *Take-Two Interactive *THQ, Inc. *Ubisoft Entertainment, Inc. *Warner Brothers Interactive Entertainment